monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lescatie/@comment-37028137-20191028054625/@comment-37028137-20191028200318
@ Ronin Sorry my question was sort of sandwhiched in the middle of my spieled thought here it is seperated: My question here is: Because Vellantha’s a Lilim and as we know Mamono don’t kill unless sufficiently provoked, how far would she go in exacting revenge against the Elite Order cronies? And how far should one go in combating violence with violence. Nicholas (the Time Lord protagonist) is fairly vocal about his thoughts on the whole idea. Then I sort of did a comparison between how far Vellantha wants to go proffering the olive branch of peace, and what Nicholas sees I.E. the Order is just as bad as the Daleks and needs to be cut out to stop its pernicious spread. Hence the speech, but I see what you mean about it being tied up and hard to spot, I did write this at 1 in the morning so coherant it is not. @ Lance You actually hit the nail of the head there as it were. A little backstory which I forgot to include because it was 1 am(D'oh!) Is that Vellantha is a Telepath and Nicholas is a Tactile Empath so she can sense thoughts and he can sense emotions when he touches someone. Basically Vellantha is the soldier here (the sword in your analogy) and while she is normally energetic and kind to everyone, she absolutely hates '''the chief god with a vengeance. And she won't hesitate to use force or power to achieve her goals. Nicholas on the other hand is reserved and standoffish but caring and helpful; the sort of guy who'd do anything for you but doesn't mince words or deal in niceties. (He'd be the guaze and possibly the shield in your analogy) He detests violence and war, prefering diplomacy and open dialouge. The problem here is (As I said above I forgot to mention this in my inital post) that since Vellantha is Telepathic and Nicholas is Empathic they're basically open conduits. Nicholas, being a healer, tries to comfort his friend after seeing all that violence. He lays a hand on her shoulder and since they're both raw and open from the horror of what they've seen he inadvertantly takes the brunt of Vellantha's subconcious thoughts, feelings, and desires into himself and begins mirroring her true feelings on the chief god. At least until Vellantha realizes what has happened and cuts the link. So they're not his thoughts but they are twisted by his perspective on the world so he mentions the Daleks, or the Goa'uld as being similar to the Order because that's what his mind recognizes. Of course seeing his friend's true feelings of rage and wrath really messes with Nicholas' head. As he always believed Vellantha was better adjusted than he was and I suppose he thought of her as being above a vindictive nature. When this turns out not to be the case along with the fact the Vellantha tapped into his mind so easily it really screws him up. (That'll play out in later chapters.) It also serves as a huge turning point for Vellantha when she sees Nicholas ranting and raving about the Order the way he is, and coming to terms with the fact that "Those are my thoughts, my feelings, that vitriolic hatred that he displayed is really mine." So she really starts questioning if she is fighting this war purely for the right reasons of freeing the oppressed people from the Order. As opposed to a personal vendetta to destroy what is basically a symbol of zealotry. So it's going to a dark place fast. I suppose another question I should probably ask '''how dark should this story get? Is there a line that just shouldn't be crossed? I've already delved into drugs and alcohol in the narrative so how much further should I take it before it breaks from MGE Canon? (Just a heads up this story '''will 100% '''have a happy ending. I loathe stories with a dark ending, mostly because the world is dark enough already without more being added to the pile.) Hope this clears up the confusion, also sorry for more long walls of text. Cheers, The Weary TimeLord.